Trick-Or-Treat
by Rain Harmonia
Summary: Chandra insists that one could never outgrow Halloween. The rest of the Gatewatch, plus a couple friends, are dragged along for trick-or-treating. (Just a quick little thing I banged out for Halloween!)


**Trick-Or-Treat**

 _What's up everyone? Today's Halloween, the best holiday of the year, so I thought I'd drop a short li'l thing to honor that. And since I've been in a mood for MTG, here's this. It's a modern world, Earth AU. I played around and changed ages a little. They're like...college students or somewhere around there. It mostly focuses on Jace and Vraska because I live for that pairing. ._

 _I don't own MTG. That's all WotC._

* * *

"Aren't we a little too old for this?" Jace looked himself over doubtfully, reaching up to tilt his nearly oversized tricorn hat back into place on his head.

Chandra reached over, frowning as she grabbed the eyepatch resting on Jace's forehead and pulled it down to settle it over his eye. "Hell no! You can't put an age limit on costumes and candy! We're going trick-or-treating and that's that," she declared. "Just watch me doing this still when I'm ninety and stuck in a wheelchair!"

"Why am I going as a pirate again?" The young man reached for his eyepatch, only for his hand to be swatted away. He sighed, deciding it wasn't worth the battle, and took the fake hook that was presented to him, pulling it over his hand.

"Because Vraska said that's what she's doing and since you're dating, you have to have paired costumes."

"I don't see why we can't do Medusa and Poseidon again in that case..."

"God, Jace. You can't just wear the same costume two years in a row! That's what Yahenni told me, anyway." Chandra turned away, grabbing a pair of red wings off the nearby kitchen table, sliding her arms through the straps and then fiddling with the wings themselves a little to get them situated on her back correctly. The final piece to her dragon costume. She scooped up a cone-shaped hat that trailed gauze and a fancy dress. "Nissa!" she hollered, moving out of the kitchen on a hunt for her girlfriend. "Nissa! You gotta come get dressed! You're supposed to be my princess! That's the point of a couples costume!"

Jace pulled out a chair and collapsed into it. At least he'd managed to talk Chandra out of forcing him to wear a fake peg leg. Heavy footsteps made him look up, though he already knew it couldn't be anyone but Gideon. Chandra had 'suggested' that Gideon wear a Spartan warrior costume and he'd spent minimal time arguing with her before just getting dressed up. Or rather dressed down. The costume revealed a lot of chest. And arms. And legs. "Its only a couple hours. We can do it to humor her," Gideon said, taking a chair nearby.

"Yeah, I guess."

"She's never going to grow out of this. Might as well get used to it," muttered Liliana as she passed through the kitchen. Jace avoided looking her way, knowing that she was doing the same with him. Things had been awkward between them since they'd broken up, especially because it had been due to Liliana not quite being the best person. Still, she was trying to change, so she was allowed to stick around in the apartment that the five friends shared.

"Liliiiiii. You forgot a piece." Chandra had returned, Nissa dressed up and following behind.

"Dear, I'm not wearing that ugly, warty fake nose. I'll keep this witch costume on only if I get to look good in it."

"Fine. It's getting close to 6:30! Vraska and Ajani need to hurry up." Chandra puffed out her cheeks. "Oh, hey Jace. I invited Ral too."

Jace dropped his head into the hand that wasn't covered by a plastic hook.

"Somehow she convinced him to dress up like a Pikachu." Jace could hear the grin in Gideon's voice.

A knock sounded on the door and Chandra bolted out of the kitchen. A minute later, she returned, a trio of costumed people in tow. The kitchen was very crowded by this point, and one of the new arrivals had a little bit of a struggle getting to Jace. Vraska perched herself on the edge of the table, smiling at him. He raised an eyebrow at the stuffed parrot attached to her shoulder and she responded with a small shrug. Ajani fit himself into a corner. The big albino's face was decorated with whiskers and a pair of fuzzy white ears were clipped into his wild hair. He was trying to be out of the way, but somehow he still managed to almost be hiding the final member of the group, who looked pretty out of place in his Pikachu onesie.

"Alright! Everyone's here. We can start." Chandra clapped her hands together, spinning on her heel. "Grab a bag on your way out. There's a pile by the door." Nissa followed without a word, usual for her. She and Chandra linked hands, shoulders brushing as the red-haired young woman grabbed bags for them both. Gideon ambled behind them, falling into a conversation with Ajani. Liliana elected to stick close behind Gideon, and so Jace waited for Ral to provide a barrier of sorts between himself and the raven-haired woman. That left him and Vraska at the rear but he didn't mind.

"We'll hit the ones on the way to my place, then I'll make us an excuse. We can binge Tim Burton movies for the rest of the night," Vraska whispered with a grin.

"As long as Nightmare Before Christmas is up first."

"Hey! You're already falling behind. Keep up, you two." Chandra was looking back, hands on her hips.

Vraska rolled her eyes while Jace shook his head, but they hurried to catch up to the rest. Neither one minded Chandra's hurry. The sooner they neared the apartment building that Vraska lived in, the sooner they could settle down together for some private movie time. That was really what made Halloween so great.

* * *

 _Short thing is short. I usually try for longer but I dunno. Also, I'm 100% Chandra in this situation._

 _Happy Halloween!_


End file.
